The Paladin of the Blue Rose
Hypatia (海巴夏) is the Paladin of the Blue Rose. Her Sovereign is Ikuto Mikazuki; the Blue Rose of Truth. She excels in Time Magic. She represents Ikuto's more earnest feelings in becoming more honest. Appearance Hypatia's notable unique characteristic traits include her long pink hair and her default attire which stands out from most of the other characters, and her ability to change into a smaller version of herself quite often; Luka's attire is not based on her old physical outfits, but she wears out of fashioned old timed clothing. Mostly though, when summoned, she prefers to wear a white dress that's usually crisp and bright as it goes past her feet - usually dragging on the floor as she walks. Because of her paladin form, Hypatia does have wings when she's summoned, only because she is a dove in her paladin form. She's also found not wearing shoes when she's summoned, saying its more comfortable that way since when she was alive back then; she was not allowed such a luxury. Hypatia is considered small when compared to the other Paladin's, but she is rather busty and curvy for her small physic. She has rather large blue eyes that one can easily become memorized in. She's also very pale, in which, Ikuto gets considered very easily if she's eating well or not. Hypatia tells him to rest assured that it's purely because she never went outside very often when she was alive, always too busy with doing projects. Because Hypatia was always working during her previous life, she's always found snoozing of or becoming easily tired when she's summoned to assist the Roses or Kida. Personality Hypatia has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanor. She is generally seen as very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, she freely speaks her mind in any situation and does things at her own pace. She is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and different kinds of Magic. She's quite close to Gilgamesh since they've known each other when they both lived their past lives. She is also shown to work well with Ikuto in coordinated attacks. She is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when she was ordered to kill in order to protect Kida, she would not waver regardless of who it is; as long as she saved her Master. Every one of the other Paladin's seems to have at least some hate for one another, though however, Hypatia does not have any kind of relationship with the other Roses and they all generally seem to like her and get along with her well. Hypatia, however, was very disappointed in Ikuto when he refused to tell Kida about his true nature as the Last Rose because he was afraid that she couldn't handle Hypatia's Aria, but she couldn't go against her Sovereign words. Doing what Ikuto wanted in order to protect Kida. History Hypatia was the daughter and disciple of philosopher and mathematician Theon Alexandrinus, and she is the first known female mathematician. She studied philosophy, mathematics, astronomy, and music, and she was a charming teacher at the Museum in Alexandria, who accepted students from different religions when it was common to separate Christians, Pagans, and Jews. She was, in her time, the world’s leading mathematician and astronomer, the only woman for whom such claim can be made. She was also a popular teacher and lecturer on philosophical topics of a less-specialist nature, attracting many loyal students and large audiences. Her philosophy was Neoplatonist and was thus seen as “pagan” at a time of bitter religious conflict between Christians (both orthodox and “heretical”), Jews, and pagans. Her Neoplatonism was concerned with the approach to the One, an underlying reality partially accessible via the human power of abstraction from the Platonic forms, themselves abstractions from the world of everyday reality. Her philosophy also led her to embrace a life of dedicated virginity. Relationships Ikuto Mikazuki Hypatia and Ikuto have a very mother and son like a relationship. She usually scolding Ikuto when he's too mean to Kida or Fynn when he's teasing them. She's the one Ikuto goes to talk too when he has his own enteral issues he goes through. Vessels Ichor Saber * is a type of backsword with a curved blade associated with the light cavalry of the early modern era. *However, since Ikuto has his own blade, he does not use his saber until he unlocks his own Rose Equip One-Winged Angel This vessel is Equiped when Kida equips .... can. One-Winged Angel helps her use and manipulate the Time Magic she is given. If she manages to hit an opponite with this, they well be able to remain still for as long it wields it. Rose Equip Blue Equip Trivia *Hypatia is very mean to those that dare talk about the Paladin's or Roses in such a demeaning way. *She actually hates being summoned and prefers to sleep. *Hypatia actually can't tolerate Gil very well, so she usually ignores him when the two are encountered. *Hypatia was actually one of Grim's advisors back during the First War. So, they're close friends. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female Characters Category:Mage